- Odinson - (SPOILERS INFINITY WAR)
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE INFINITY WAR - No sentir. Su regla de vida. La regla que lo había mantenido vivo a pesar de tantas batallas y tantas peleas y tantas traiciones. No sentir.


**ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE SPOILERS DE INFINITY WAR**

* * *

 **Anoche vi Avengers: Infinity War.**

 **No dormí.**

 **Fuera de broma, literal. Fue duermevela, como cuando estás enfermo y no puedes descansar, y no sabes si estás durmiendo o no. Creo que dormí menos de dos horas en total.**

 **Estoy devastada. Lisa y llanamente.**

* * *

 **.**

 **— ODINSON —**

 **.**

Entrecerró los ojos, alzando el mentón con altivez.

—Está claro dónde están tus prioridades —la risa de Thanos le hizo vibrar cada hueso del cuerpo—. ¿Y bien?

Loki tuvo que masticar la palabra antes de decirla, obligándose a no mirar a Thor a los ojos.

—Mátalo —se encogió de hombros, como si no le importase. Tal vez no le importaba.

—Bien.

El Titán Loco apoyó el puño cerrado en la sien de Thor, activando la gema del poder. Loki cuadró los hombros, obligándose a mantenerse firme. El mundo pareció perder sonido a su alrededor, lo único que podía oír eran los gritos de Thor, lejanos como si los escuchase en sueños.

No apiadarse.

No arrepentirse.

No sentir.

Su regla de vida. La regla que lo había mantenido vivo a pesar de tantas batallas y tantas peleas y tantas traiciones.

No sentir.

* * *

—¡Por Asgard! ¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Debemos ganar la batalla! —el joven príncipe de cabellos rubios y ojos azules lanzó un grito de guerra sorprendente para su edad y levantó una réplica miniatura del martillo Mjölnir sobre su cabeza.

Su hermano pequeño de cabellos oscuros lo miraba sentado en el suelo con un dedo en la boca y sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban con interés.

—¿Para qué sirve... Mjölnir? —abandonó su dedo para preguntar.

—Pues... para golpear enemigos y crear tormentas —respondió Thor encogiéndose de hombros.

Loki esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que auguraba problemas y diversión para ambos.

—Oye, «Zor» —le encantaba llamar así al joven dios del trueno—. ¿No tiene papá unos yelmos en la sala de armas?

—Loki, nos meteremos en problemas —refunfuñó Thor, que intentaba desobedecer lo menos posible azuzado por la promesa paterna de poseer el Mjölnir real si se portaba bien.

—Sólo un ratito... y los devolvemos luego, ¿sí? —la verde mirada de gatito desvalido fue igual de eficaz que siempre y el hermano mayor aceptó a regañadientes.

Y allí fueron, escondiéndose en las esquinas de los pasillos como maestros del sigilo. Bueno, al menos Loki, porque Thor estuvo a punto de chocar contra los guardias varias veces.

La puerta de la sala de armas era gigante y estaba cerrada con una barra de oro demasiado pesada para correrla.

—¿Y ahora qué, hermano? —Thor dejo el mini Mjölnir en el suelo y lo miró interrogante.

—Tú mira y aprende —dijo el joven dios del engaño con suficiencia. Le deleitaba ser mejor que su hermano en algo—. «Åpne deg» —murmuró en perfecto noruego con una mano en la puerta.

La barra dorada levitó destrancando la puerta y ésta se abrió en silencio.

—¡Ta-daa! — enunció con voz triunfante sin demostrar una pizca de modestia.

Corrieron hacia los yelmos.

Thor tomó sin vacilar uno plateado con alas de metal a los lados y se lo puso con arrogancia, aunque se le cayó hasta los ojos.

—Mira, «Zor»... mira qué precioso —el pelinegro tomó con adoración un yelmo broncíneo con dos largos cuernos curvados. Se lo colocó majestuosamente y cierta magia se aplicó, porque el yelmo encogió hasta adaptarse a su pequeña cabeza. Thor dio un paso atrás al verlo sonreír de lado.

—Por Yggdrasil, das miedo... casi pareces un «malo», de esos que hay que matar en una guerra —vaciló.

—¡THOR ODINSON!

El joven dios se encogió.

—Oh, no, es mamá.

La bella Frigga los miraba de brazos cruzados desde la puerta.

—¿Qué haces con los trofeos de guerra? —inquirió.

—Fue Lo...

Su hermano menor no le dejó terminar y se acercó corriendo a su madre.

—¿Verdad que me queda bien? ¿Verdad, mamá? ¿Verdad? —insistió señalando el yelmo que tenía puesto con excitación y orgullo infantil.

Frigga sólo sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Este yelmo perteneció a uno de los mayores enemigos de tu padre. No debes usarlo.

Se lo quitó con suavidad y alisó el cabello oscuro del pequeño Loki que la miraba con decepción.

—Y tú, Thor, devuelve el casco de tu abuelo a su lugar —se dirigió a su hijo heredero—. Debería darte vergüenza hacer estas cosas frente a tu hermano pequeño.

Loki se irguió en toda su corta altura.

—Escucha, madre, lo que voy a decir —en su voz se adivinaba la dignidad ofendida—. Cuando sea grande y no tenga que obedecerte, usaré ese yelmo cuando me venga en gana.

El pequeño dios salió ofendido de la sala de armas. Thor se quedó pensando un segundo, dejó su casco donde iba y corrió tras su hermano. Frigga alcanzó a escuchar su grito de guerra en los pasillos.

—¡Por Asgard!

* * *

El pequeño dios rubio se despertó en medio de la noche al sentir a alguien trepar por las mantas.

—Loki... mmph... vete a tu cama... —refunfuñó medio dormido.

El dios pelinegro hizo caso omiso de su queja y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas aferrándose al brazo de su hermano.

—No quiero dormir solo.

Thor giró bostezando como un oso.

—¿Por qué?

—Tuve una pesadilla —gimió Loki.

—Si es corta, cuéntamela. Si es larga, duérmete —Thor era tan práctico...

—Soñé que ya era grande —cuando narraba algo, la voz del pequeño dios de ojos verdes era atrapante y cautivadora, y Thor no podía menos que escucharlo con interés—. Y que peleaba contigo en el Bifrost. El puente se rompió y yo caí al caos que hay debajo de los mundos. Caí en un lugar extraño, y alguien me encontró. Y me pusieron el yelmo con cuernos que me sacó mamá hoy, y me dieron un cetro de magia. Y luego bajé a Midgard y maté gente —ya la voz de Loki temblaba al narrarlo—. Y luego tú viniste a buscarme y me trajiste de nuevo a casa; pero papá me encerraba. Y luego sentí un vacío inmenso en el pecho y desperté.

Un confundido Thor abrazó a un desconsolado Loki bajo las sábanas.

—No llores, Loki, no llores. Yo siempre cuidaré de que no seas malo. Confía en mí. Fue sólo un sueño, sólo un mal sueño.

Y acarició el cabello oscuro de su hermano hasta dormirse.

* * *

—Fueron Asgard y sus guerreros los que trajeron la paz al universo.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y otro de cabello negro caminaban uno a cada lado de un rey que tenía un ojo cubierto por un parche dorado. Los muchachos tenían los ojos bien abiertos por la admiración. El de cabellos dorados tenía ojos azul cielo, como el rey, y el de cabellos oscuros los tenía de color verde, verde como las praderas bajo el sol.

Se detuvieron frente a un Cofre de plata y cristal, separado de los demás trofeos de guerra. El Cofre centelleaba y en su interior se agitaban remolinos que parecían poseer el mismísimo poder del invierno.

—Pero llegará el día en que uno de ustedes dos tendrá que defender esa paz —el rey se giró hacia los niños.

—¿Todavía viven los gigantes de hielo? —preguntó el de cabellos oscuros, adelantándose a su compañero, el cual se apresuró a responder con energía y haciendo gestos de golpear cosas con un martillo de guerra.

—Cuando yo sea rey, daré caza a los monstruos y los derrotaré a todos. Exactamente como hiciste tú, padre.

El rey sonrió moviendo la cabeza.

—Un rey sabio nunca persigue la guerra. Pero siempre debe estar listo para ella.

Cuando el rey se alejaba por el pasillo, los dos niños se miraron, sonrieron y corrieron tras él, alcanzándolo y tomándolo cada uno de una mano.

—Yo estoy listo —anunció el rubio.

—Yo también —lo secundó su hermano.

—Sólo uno de ustedes puede subir al trono. Pero ambos nacieron para ser reyes —dijo el rey, mientras se alejaban caminando por el pasillo.

* * *

Con orgullo y poder, un hombre rubio lanzó una copa vacía a las llamas de un gran brasero y se detuvo en una gran antesala. En su mano sostenía un martillo de guerra. Detrás de las cortinas doradas, la sombra de otro hombre con largos cuernos afilados se vislumbró por un instante, antes de que el nuevo personaje se dejara ver.

Era joven y sonreía como si estuviera acostumbrado a burlarse de los demás. Los cuernos no eran parte de su fisonomía, sino que se trataba de un casco broncíneo que llevaba sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos eran más verdes que las praderas bajo el sol y poseía un físico estilizado y esbelto, lo contrario al fornido hombre rubio que se acercaba ahora a él.

El rubio se detuvo mirando a las puertas con la cabeza alzada y el martillo en una mano, orgulloso y desafiante. El otro se acercó y se puso de pie a su lado, cruzando las manos delante de él.

Tras un momento de silencio, el más joven giró la cabeza hacia el otro y le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Nervioso, hermano?

El hombre rubio se largó a reír y se giró hacia él.

—¿Alguna vez me viste nervioso?

El joven frunció el ceño, como si estuviera intentando recordar, al mismo tiempo que disimulaba una sonrisa.

—Hubo una vez en Nornheim…

—Eso no fueron nervios, hermano —dijo rápidamente el primer hombre—. Fue el furor de la batalla.

—Ya veo —intercaló el más joven, como creyese lo que el otro le decía, pero con el sarcasmo evidente en su voz.

—¿De qué otra forma podría haber luchado contra cien guerreros y habernos sacado con vida? —insistió el otro.

—Por lo que yo recuerdo, yo fui el que nos veló con humo para facilitar nuestro escape —comentó su hermano, al tiempo que se aproximaba un sirviente con una copa de vino sobre una bandeja.

—Algunos luchan, otro sólo hacen trucos —dijo el hombre rubio, terminando con una sonrisa.

El sirviente intentó ocultar una pequeña risa al oír eso, y el joven le clavó la mirada, molesto. Hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección a la copa, el cual fue inmediatamente notado por el sirviente. Éste intercambió miradas nerviosas entre la mano del hombre y la copa, al parecer familiarizado con los trucos del hombre, y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas segundos más tarde, cuando el vino fue reemplazado por reptantes y negras anguilas.

El sirviente dejó caer la bandeja con un grito cuando las anguilas se deslizaron fuera de la copa, y miró al hombre más joven con miedo e ira. El aludido dejó salir una risa burlona.

—Loki…

El hombre rubio sonaba molesto, pero no por el truco, sino por la bebida perdida.

—Ahora, eso fue un desperdicio de buen vino.

—Oh, fue sólo un poco de diversión —Loki alzó las cejas y miró al sirviente—. ¿Verdad, amigo mío?

Hizo otro gesto con la mano y las anguilas desaparecieron con un brillo gris. El sirviente no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se agachó para recuperar la bandeja y la copa. Mientras se alejaba, ambos hombres volvieron a mirar hacia las puertas de la sala del trono.

Un guerrero se acercó, inclinó la cabeza y le tendió al hombre rubio un casco con alas de metal a los costados. Él lo tomó en su mano izquierda, y le dirigió una mirada no muy convencida, como dudando si ponérselo.

Loki bajó la mirada hacia el casco y levantó las cejas.

—Oh, lindas plumas.

Dejando salir una risa y girándose hacia él, el hombre rubio le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—No quieres realmente empezar esto de nuevo, ¿o no, Vaca? —su referencia a los cuernos del casco de Loki era más que evidente.

—¡Estaba siendo sincero! —se defendió Loki.

—Eres incapaz de ser sincero —retrucó el otro.

—¿Lo soy?

—Sí.

Loki se quedó mirándolo en silencio por un momento, con la vista fija en los ojos del hombre rubio, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

—He esperado este día por el mismo tiempo que lo has hecho tú. Eres mi hermano y mi amigo —sus palabras sonaban ciertas, y el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa—. A veces siento envidia, pero nunca dudes que te quiero.

El hombre rubio sonrió de nuevo y le puso una mano en el cuello, apretándole el hombro luego, en un gesto de fraternidad.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron unos instantes así, hasta que Loki sonrió con ese brillo de burla en sus ojos que lo había hecho famoso.

—Y ahora nos besamos.

—Cállate —rió el rubio, y ambos se giraron de nuevo hacia las puertas.

El mayor ajustó los detalles de su vestimenta ceremonial, balanceando su martillo de guerra.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Como un rey —aseguró Loki.

El sonido de un cuerno ceremonial inundó la sala.

—Es la hora —dijo Loki.

—Tú ve delante —dijo el hombre rubio, y Loki le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. Yo estaré detrás de ti. Vamos.

Loki asintió y entró al palacio sin su hermano a través de las grandes puertas.

* * *

Thor lo sujetó por la muñeca, en un gesto tan familiar que Loki sintió como si su pecho se hubiera vaciado de golpe. Cerró los dedos en un puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma.

—Suéltame.

Consiguió disfrazar el temblor de su voz, pero no el de su mano. Thor no relajó la presión.

—Sabes que puedo desaparecer, ¿no? —amenazó Loki en voz baja.

Los ojos de Thor encontraron los suyos. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó un instante en sus labios.

—Sabes que no lo harás —respondió, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Loki seguía apretando los puños. Odiaba cuando Thor hacía eso. Por supuesto que podía desaparecer, y por supuesto que no lo haría. Tenía curiosidad de saber si Thor podía decir algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Y al mismo tiempo, la culpa que le carcomía la mente no lo dejaba marcharse sin escuchar una última vez a su "hermano".

—Sabes que nada de lo que puedas decirme cambiará mi decisión, ¿no? —intentó ponerle un fondo frío a su voz, pero por alguna razón no pudo.

Thor simplemente se quedó mirándolo. Sus ojos color cielo parecían leer profundo dentro de él. Algo comenzó a arañar en el corazón de Loki. Su barbilla comenzó a temblar. Y Thor seguía mirándolo. Y su corazón cada vez dolía más. Alguien comenzó a gritarle dentro de su mente. Otro grito. Reproches. Reproches de todas las personas a las que había traicionado. La voz de su madre le susurró:

"Loki, mi Loki, ¿por qué me abandonaste?"

El dios del engaño gritó tan fuerte que sintió el sabor de la sangre en su garganta:

—¡BASTA! ¡Sabes que nada de lo que puedas decirme me cambiará! ¡Nada! ¡Nada!

Y cerró los ojos, para no seguir viendo a Thor, pero los gritos seguían, y ahora era su madre llorando, y Thor clamando por ayuda, y todas las personas que le importaban algo agonizando a sus pies.

Y entonces entendió. Porque Thor no podía decir nada que lo hiciera cambiar, pero eran hermanos, aunque lo negara, y no necesitaba decir nada para que él supiera el mal que estaba haciendo. Su puño se deshizo, sus dedos agarraron la mano de Thor.

—Somos hermanos. De la misma sangre. Somos Odinson —le dijo Thor, tirando de él para abrazarlo.

* * *

—¡Detente! ¡Basta!

Loki cedió, su rostro desencajado. El corazón en su pecho parecía que fuese a crecer alas y salir volando por su garganta. No se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que sintió que empezaba a marearse, y tomó aire bruscamente.

Thanos separó el puño de la cabeza de Thor. El dios del trueno parecía a punto de rendirse, sus ojos desenfocados.

—La gema —ordenó Thanos.

Odiándose por lo que hacía, Loki tendió una mano hacia adelante, con la palma hacia arriba. Con un movimiento de sus dedos, una luz azul apareció arriba de su mano, y el Tesseracto se materializó, silencioso, frío, perfecto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Thanos dejó caer a Thor al suelo con un golpe sordo y avanzó un paso para tomar el cubo de la mano de Loki. Mientras el dios del engaño lo observaba inmóvil, sin poder siquiera reaccionar a lo que él mismo estaba haciendo, una silenciosa lágrima al fin se desprendió de sus pestañas y resbaló por su mejilla.

Somos hermanos. De la misma sangre.

Somos Odinson.


End file.
